


Schon Pläne?

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: das Vorstoßen (2)Beispiele- ein Vorstoß in feindliches Gebiet, zum Gipfel- der Vorstoß scheiterte, misslang, blieb stecken- den Vorstoß abwehren- einen Vorstoß starten, unternehmen, machen: einen Vorstoß [bei der Geschäftsleitung] unternehmen (sich energisch für etwas einsetzen): ein Vorstoß kühler Meeresluft aus Nordwesten





	Schon Pläne?

**Author's Note:**

> Heute mal kein Zitat sondern eine Definition aus dem Duden ;)
> 
> Und langweilig war mir auch, nunja, das Ergebnis ist hier.

Das lief doch gut. Staatsanwältin Klemm seufzte erleichtert und die Reporter verließen langsam den Raum. Auch alle anderen gingen. Außer Thiel. Und Boerne. Thiel machte sich ein paar Notizen und Boerne ordnete seine Unterlagen. Dann stand er auf, ging um den Tisch und blieb vor Thiel stehen. Thiel sah auf.

„Ist was?“

Boerne stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch auf und sah Thiel in die Augen.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie hinter mir stehen.“

Thiel hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hab ich doch gerade getan. Die Konferenz war doch in Ordnung?“

„Ich meine etwas anderes. Sie sollen hinter mir stehen,“ Boerne beugte sich weiter vor, war nun mit seinen Lippen ganz dicht an Thiels Ohr, „ wenn ich mich mit Schultern und Knien auf die Matratze stütze. Mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einem geöffneten Hemd.“

Thiel lief hochrot an. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?!

„Sie wollen was?!“

Ein Räuspern von der Tür.

„Sie haben ihn doch gehört. Er will Sex mit Ihnen haben, Thielchen.“

Beide Männer schreckten hoch. Das war ja nun noch peinlicher. Sie drehten die Köpfe und sahen zur Klemm, die in der Tür stand. Allerdings hatte sie auch leicht gerötete Wangen vorzuweisen.

Noch bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit Ihnen beiden noch etwas besprechen aber das kann bis morgen warten… Vereinbaren Sie am besten einen Termin in meinem Büro am Nachmittag. Sie haben ja scheinbar auch noch einiges miteinander zu besprechen.“

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum ein weiteres Mal.

Thiel und Boerne sahen sich an. OhGottOhGottOhGott.

Boerne schien sich wieder zu fangen.

„Nun, am besten kommen Sie heute zum Abendessen vorbei und wir besprechen alles Weitere.“  
Zitterte seine Stimme etwas? Nach einem solch forschen Vorstoß schien das fast unwahrscheinlich. Nun wollte auch er gerade gehen aber Thiel griff nach seiner Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Fest sah er ihm in die Augen.

„Dann werde ich um 19 Uhr bei Ihnen erscheinen. Und… hoffentlich auch kommen.“ Thiel war über sich selbst überrascht, ließ die Krawatte aber nun wieder los.  
Boerne suchte nach Worten und strich den Schlips glatt.

„Das garantiere ich Ihnen.“ Dann nahm er seine Unterlagen und ging, relativ schnellen Schrittes, aus dem Saal.

Thiel sah ihm nach, schmunzelte leicht. Das konnte ja was werden.


End file.
